1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle periphery monitoring apparatus and an image displaying method for presenting an image of a region rearward of a vehicle and a region laterally rearward of the vehicle to a driver.
2. Background Information
In conventional technology, an onboard (vehicle-mounted) camera has been used to photograph an image of a region rearward of a vehicle and a region laterally rearward of the vehicle. The image is then displayed on a display device installed inside the vehicle so that a driver can accurately ascertain a situation in the regions directly rearward and laterally rearward of the vehicle. This is accomplished with a small amount of change in a viewing direction while securing a view of a region corresponding to a blind spot of an interior rearview mirror and a door mirror of the vehicle.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-81014 discloses a vehicle periphery monitoring apparatus that uses a rearward camera installed on a rear end portion of a vehicle to photograph an image of a region rearward of the vehicle and a pair of lateral cameras installed on a left door mirror and a right door mirror of the vehicle to photograph images of regions laterally rearward of the vehicle. This conventional vehicle periphery monitoring apparatus displays the images on a single display device arranged inside the vehicle. The images are displayed horizontally side by side on the display device so that the image of the region rearward of the vehicle is placed between the images of the regions laterally (left and right) rearward of the vehicle.